Escuadrón Elemental IS, nuevos hombres en la academia
by JISG 41947
Summary: Se creyó que Ichika sería el único hombre capaz de utilizar un IS. Vienen 5 hombres muy talentosos capaces de utilizar un IS, de México (Representantes), se enfrentarán a un enemigo muy poderoso y unirán a una familia separada, los nuevos serán capaces de soportar tanta aventura?
1. Chapter 1

En la Academia IS (Infinite Stratos) Ichika se dispone a ser perseguido en la vida diaria por mujeres, ya que ser el único hombre que puede manejar el IS, cambiaría por completo, a la excepción de seguir perseguido por mujeres (en especial las cinco chicas representantes: Shinonono Houki, Cecilia Alcott, Ling Hyung, Charlotte Dunoir y Laura Bodewig.

Un día como cualquier otro, estaban en clases con Yamada-sensei Ichika y las demás chicas, de repente la maestra Orimura Chifuyu (hermana mayor de Ichika), junto con 4 hombres, entraron al salón. Chifuyu empezó a presentarlos: "Bién, acaban de transferirse 4 hombres más que saben sobre IS y tienen la misma habilidad que Ichika: Iván "El terrible" Gaekel, Carlos Zapata, Jimmy Hendrix y William de la Costa. Representantes de México, con los IS: "Fuego, Purificación, Oscuridad Metálica y Llave Plateada". Son muy talentosos para ustedes chicas, e Ichika" terminó de hablar Chifuyu. Los cuatro se inclinaron para presentarse: "Mucho Gusto, es un honor". Se sentaron y continuaron con la clase.

Al terminar las clases, los cuatro chicos salieron dirigiéndose hacia la arena de combate. Ichika, rodeado de las cinco chicas representantes, los vio y se dispuso a seguirlos, mientras que las chicas, frustradas de que no las tomara en cuenta, lo siguieron. Al llegar a la arena, los cuatro chicos activaron sus IS, los cuales aparecían así: (Iván el conquistador: armadura negra con vinilos rojos en las orillas; Carlos: armadura negra con vinilos morados; Jimmy: armadura blanca con vinilos azul cielo y por último William de la costa, con su IS de color Plateado, con vinilos Dorados y negros) Sus armaduras eran como un chaleco antibalas, tenían botas propulsoras, por detrás de los chalecos antibalas tenían propulsores, al igual que sus manos metálicas, repulsores para disparar láseres. En sus antebrazos tenían brazaletes que se abrían para disparar láseres cortadores y en la cabeza sus comunicadores y sus visores identificadores. De la nada salieron dos cañones rotativos en los antebrazos de los cuatro muchachos. Ichika y las chicas, viéndolos, quedaron anonadados/as de los IS de los jóvenes, viendo su entrenamiento y disparándoles a todos los blancos que se les ponía enfrente en el aire. Terminando su entrenamiento, salieron de la arena, inexpresivos, con ojos rojos, verdes, color zafiro y color dorado, viéndo a Ichika y a las chicas, dejándolos con escalofríos. Ichika, que se mantuvo firme y animado, se acercó a los chicos, dándoles un amistoso saludo. Los chicos, lo saludaron gentilmente, y lo invitaron a que se fuera con ellos, querían conocerse mejor. Ichika pensó "se ven muy malos y muy rudos, pero son buenas personas en realidad", mientras que las chicas se frustraron al ver que su amado se iba con los otros chicos. Chifuyu, quien se encontraba buscando a Ichika para avisarle que iban a remodelar el cuarto 1025 para que los únicos 5 hombres de la academia pudieran dormir en la misma habitación y tener una mejor convivencia. Lo encontró, junto con el grupo de hombres, por lo que se ahorró el trabajo.

"Chicos, la academia remodelará el cuarto de Ichika para que todos duerman en él, ya que queremos fomentar la convivencia" Dijo Chifuyu al encontrarlos.

"no se preocupe Profesora, nosotros ya tenemos otro lugar el cual dormir, construimos unas pequeñas barracas para dormir, ya que nosotros nos gusta el elemento de la milicia" Respondió Iván.

"No es aceptable..."

"Ya lo hicimos" Interrumpió Iván

"Ustedes..." Refutó Chifuyu.

"De todos modos, me parece que vendrá otro compañero de nuestro país a transferirse, Luis Arturo, yo dormiré en el cuarto de Ichika" Habló Iván.

"¿Cómo Sabes?" preguntó Chifuyu

"Es nuestro amigo, nomás que se retrasó con la transferencia" Contestó Iván.

"Bueno, por lo menos ya estará resuelto, le diré a los constructores que lo olviden" dijo con alivio Chifuyu.

Chifuyu se fue e Ichika se quedó con cara de sorprendido al saber eso, mientras que los demás pensaron "Te habrás sorprendido por esa noticia"

Las chicas, frustradas aún porque Ichika seguía con ellos. Los chicos las miraron y le dijeron a Ichika mientras se iban a sus habitaciones: "creo que ya dejamos muy frustradas a tus novias, mejor nos vamos".

"Pero ellas no son mis novias" gritó Ichika. Las chicas lo oyeron y se enojaron con él, moliéndolo a palos. Tres de los chicos se fueron a sus barracas, mientras que Iván fue a la habitación de Ichika, ya que era su compañero de cuarto. Una vez que se calmaron las chicas, lo dejaron y volvieron a sus habitaciones, mientras que el golpeado Ichika volvió a su habitación, se duchó y se durmió.

Al día siguiente, los chicos se prepararon con el uniforme de la escuela para asistir a clases, pero con sus brazaletes láser, al igual que Iván, quien se puso sus brazaletes láser también (eran su invocador IS, pero también son sus armas compactas y de fácil uso con la que se controla con la mente), junto con sus sables de luz. Llegaron a clases, inexpresivos. Ichika, quien estaba animado y rodeado de las cinco chicas platicando, los vio, inexpresivos. Ellos desataban un aura de asesinos, que hacían a Ichika y a todas las chicas temblar. Llegó la maestra Chifuyu, la maestra Yamada y un nuevo alumno, de México, de nombre Arturo Reyes. Chifuyu lo presentó y lo mandó a sentar, uniéndosele a los chicos que desataban la aura de asesinos y saludándolos. Chifuyu avisó a los nuevos que pasaran a su oficina privada para discutir de un asunto especial después de clases.

Terminaron las clases y ellos obediente e inexpresivamente, soltando esa aura alrededor se dirigieron a la oficina de Chifuyu.

"Buenas Tardes" Saludó Iván.

"Buenas Tardes" regresándoles el saludo a los chicos.

Chifuyu- "Tengo que hablar con ustedes sobre algo que quiero que hagan por mí como su profesora y amiga de sus tutores/parientes"

Iván-"¿De qué se trata?"

Chifuyu-"tengo enterado por medio de sus padres que no son simples muchachos que desperdiciaron su vida aburridos, son jóvenes soldados mejorados físicamente por medio de un experimento de implementación de habilidades psicológicas y físicas de parte de su país, aunque sean inexpresivos, son amistosos, obedientes, disciplinados, habilidosos, inteligentes y los mejores de su regimiento, además de conseguir IS Personalizados, aunque no sepa del que llegó al último, quiero que creen una amistad con él, y lo protejan por mí, como amiga y profesora suya, se los digo como una hermana que quiere mucho a su hermano menor"

Arturo:" Mi IS se llama Zafiro Etéreo Esmeralda" (su IS es lo mismo, solo que de diferente Color: Negro con degradado Azul Zafiro y Verde esmeralda, y lo lleva también como brazalete multiusos, al igual que los chicos)

Iván:"Bien, agradecemos que reconozca nuestras habilidades y experiencia en el combate y en los IS, pero lo que no entiendo es la parte de Protegerlo"

Chifuyu: "Sí, hay un gran enemigo que desconocemos muchos datos de él, es una organización que maneja IS sin pilotos: Phantom Task"

Al oír Phantom Task, los chicos quedaron sorprendidos por un momento

Iván: "Maldito Phantom Task, sabía que iban a aparecer aquí también, no tiene suficiente con sangre mexicana derramada, sino aquí también"

Chifuyu: "¿cómo que derramada?, ¿también había ido a México?"

William: "sí, quería robarse nuestros IS, casi nos despedazan sino fuéramos habilidosos y tuviéramos experiencia en el combate, estuvimos heridos, bueno, unos rasguños, excepto Iván, quien fue gravemente herido, sino fuera por el experimento de regeneración hubiera muerto".

Chifuyu tenía una cara de suma preocupación, de pensar que su hermano ya había pasado de estar gravemente herido y volver a sufrir lo mismo, varias lágrimas cayeron, ya no podía contener el pequeño llanto por su hermanito

Iván: "Profesora, no se preocupe, su hermano menor no volverá a sufrir lo mismo mientras sigamos aquí. No le prometemos que no saldrá sin rasguños, pero garantizamos su supervivencia, e intentaremos lo más que se pueda para que no sufra, es más, tengo una idea para que él pueda ayudarnos a ayudarlo: Entrenarlo".

Chifuyu aun con su llanto, necesitaba de un abrazo, sea quien sea, se aproximó a Iván, quien tenía más cerca. Los demás le andaban cotorreando. Ya pasado su llanto y todo lo demás, la sensei se volvió a sentar, sacó su espejo y se vio si tenía marcas, ya que no quería que la vieran en ese estado, se andaba muriendo de la vergüenza al ver que los cinco chicos la andaban viendo, aunque ellos estaban firmes, aguantando la risa por el compañero que lo abrazó.

"Si se les ocurre contar lo que vieron aquí, los torturaré de maneras inimaginables hasta que se les quite esa cara inexpresiva y reprimente y estén suplicando piedad" amenazó Chifuyu lanzándoles "Su mirada sádica y sed de sangre".

Los Chicos tragando saliva nerviosamente, salieron de la oficina, justo cuando se encontraron con Ichika caminando rodeado de las cinco enamoradas. Los mejores apartaron a las chicas e invitaron a Ichika a entrenar con ellos. Indignadas, las chicas le llamaron la atención:

Cecilia: "Porqué nos apartan de Ichika"

Arturo: "eso es sencillo, para acercarnos a él"

Lin: "para qué"

Iván:"conocer a Ichika y hacernos sus amigos de entrenamiento y clases"

Ichika: "Etto, estoy agradecido, será un honor"

Todas: "Eeehhh"

Iván: "quiere entrenar con nosotros, ya que ustedes entorpecen su entrenamiento con su actitud de enamorada"

Houki:"Tú, mald..."

Ichika: "Tranquilas, pasaré el tiempo con ustedes, solo que más tarde, es más, ¿Porqué no vienen a vernos"

Cecilia: "Buena idea"

Todos fueron a la arena de combate: las chicas se sentaron, mientras que ellos entraron a la arena. Los cinco desplegaron su IS.

"Eeh, se ve muy profesional" exclamó Ichika sorprendido

"Parece que te gustó" presumió Arturo.

Las chicas con sus pucheros de frustración al ver que su amado Ichika entrenaba con sus nuevos amigos. Iván las vio secretamente y les lanzó una sonrisa burlona. Ellas se enojaban aún más. Charlotte, quien estaba calmada, bajó con Ichika para acercarse con él. Los chicos la dejaron pasar, le vieron la cara de inocente. Las otras cuatro ardiendo de rabia y envidia. Arturo le consultó secretamente a Iván: "¿será bueno que la dejemos estar junto a Ichika?". Respondió de igual manera: "Sí, me parece que él tiene sentimientos hacia ella, solo que es demasiado despistado, y es demasiado inocente, ¿porqué no?" Arturo se alivió.

"Listo Ichika, deja de coquetear y despliega tu IS, que el entrenamiento va a empezar" Le llamó Iván.

"Sí... No estoy coqueteando, espérame Char" contestó Ichika frustrado.

"Hai" contestó Charlotte.

Empezó el entrenamiento.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Ichika se había cansado, pues había enfrentado a los cinco, uno por uno. Ellos, que no habían sudado ni una gota, se impresionaron un poco, calificando su entrenamiento.

Charlotte le entregó una botella de agua y una toalla para secarse el sudor, mientras que el cansado muchacho recuperaba la respiración, agradeciéndole. Iván se acercó a Ichika, alegre diciendo "lo hiciste bien, el único detalle es que tienes muchas aperturas, pero irás mejorando, conforme vayas entrenando más y más. Ichika, alegre, le agradeció la crítica constructiva. Ya estaba atardeciendo, y cuatro de ellos se fueron a sus "barracas" (así le digo a sus habitaciones asiladas para que suene más militar, debido a que el Escuadrón elemental le encanta lo mismo) Iván, Ichika y Charlotte salieron de la arena, Charlotte se separó de los dos para irse a preparar para dormir, mientras que Ichika e Iván van a su habitación para prepararse para dormir. En el transcurso a su cuarto empezaron a platicar. Ichika empezó a preguntarle a Iván sobre él:

"¿Cómo ha sido tu vida?" Preguntó Ichika.

"pues, he tenido una vida dura, ya que me había entrenado para proteger a mi familia, aprendí varias artes marciales hasta llegar a cinta negra en todas, como el Judo, Karate, Jiu jitsu, kung fu, ninjutsu y finalmente Krav Magá, una vez que entré a la milicia" Contó Iván.

"Eeeh, impresionante" admiró Ichika.

Iván: "No es para tanto, llegué a comandante, pero me retiré, para proteger a mi familia, después de eso me metieron a un programa secreto de mi país: México que consistía en el aumento de habilidades físicas y mentales, para utilizarlas en el combate. Poco después me dijeron que también era capaz de controlar un IS, al igual que otras 4 personas. Los que lideraban ese programa, también habían desarrollado IS militares de avanzada tecnología, mis padres murieron asesinados por Arachne, miembro de IS, y por eso me pasó todo lo que te he contado. Una advertencia, no le cuentes nada a las chicas sobre mis cuatro amigos o sobre mí, te lo pido"

Ichika:"lamento lo de tus padres, pero me alegra que tú hayas llegado a esta academia y sepas también utilizar un IS, sobre todo por reconocerme como tu amigo"

Iván: "sí, talvez haya valido la pena pasar por eso, y también estoy agradecido con Dios por darme otro amigo, aunque sea torpe y despistado con las mujeres"

Ichika: "¿A qué te refieres?"

"nada" dijo Iván, mientras pensaba: "Vaya, es realmente despistado, profundo pesar para las chicas enamoradas de él, aunque eligieron a un buen tipo, ya que es de buen corazón, ya diría de corazón puro e inocente".

Llegaron a la habitación. Abrieron la puerta y se aproximaron hasta las camas. De repente encuentran a Sarashiki Tatenashi, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, vestida con una camisa de Ichika y unas panties. Ichika se puso nervioso, mientras que Iván solo se fue a la otra cama con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Ichika preocupado le preguntó a Iván sobre lo que acababa de suceder. Él contestó: "no me importa, no siento nada, mi cuerpo se ha disciplinado para reprimir los deseos lujuriosos hasta el punto de desaparecerlos, además de saber que te anda buscando a ti, no a mí, no me hago ilusiones" muy presumido.

Iván se acostó en su cama e Ichika trató de separarse de Tatenashi. Prontamente Tatenashi, un poco frustrada de que el otro chico no había sentido nada, decidió hacer un pequeño experimento con él, mientras que Ichika le advertía sobre él. Rápidamente Iván abrió los ojos como platos e hizo una maniobra de velocidad ninja y le tapó la boca para evitar que dijera algo sobre él. Tatenashi, sorprendida, se retractó y fingió irse, escondiéndose a un lado de la puerta. Ichika e Iván se durmieron. Al dormirse, Tatenashi abrió discretamente la puerta de la habitación de los chicos, metiéndose en la cama de Iván. Él no lo pudo detectar, ya que estaba profundamente dormido. Tatenashi lo abrazó por la espalda, haciendo que su pecho se presione, tratando de provocar una reacción. Nada, finalmente se durmió.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos se despertaron: Iván se dio la vuelta, viendo a Tatenashi dormida, suspiró "Qué tan locas están estas chicas", mientras que Ichika se llevó la sorpresa con Laura Bodewig, la supuesta Esposa del despistado, dormida y desnuda, haciendo que el pobre Ichika gritara. Las dos se despertaron: Laura con su habitual ritual de levantamiento, y Tatenashi tan sorprendida que se cayó de la cama, mientras que Iván, sin sentir nada se pegó en la cara con su mano, pensando: "Son peor de lo que imaginé".

Todos se levantaron, Iván ya se había preparado e ido a clases, mientras que Ichika se andaba preparando todavía. Al llegar a clases, Ichika recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de su hermana, ya que había llegado tarde.

Al salir de clases, Ichika y los otros chicos se fueron a entrenar, mientras que las chicas seguían frustradas por su amado ya que él, como tenía amigos con quién compartir, no tenía tiempo para ellas, decidían acompañarlos y ver su entrenamiento, con una cara de frustración. Charlotte, quien era la excepción de todas, la dejaban acercarse a Ichika, mientras que ellas se enojaban más con ellos. Se hartaron, se rebelaron contra Iván y sus compañeros (excepto Ichika) al ver su arrogancia. Todas desplegaron su IS, excepto Charlotte, quien se mantenía serena junto a Ichika. Ya que las chicas dijeron en coro: "Reconozcan su lugar" disparándoles a ellos, que los esquivaron con su habilidades y desplegaron también sus IS, empezando una lucha.

Al final ellos quedaron victoriosos y las chicas quedaron en el suelo. Los chicos, mostrando una benévola postura, las ayudaron a levantarse, frustradas, no querían su ayuda, pero al sentirse adoloridas por la lucha, se tragaron su orgullo y dejaron que las ayudaran, diciendo que son buenos chicos y lamentan haberlos subestimado. Con una cara de felicidad en ellos, de ser buenos chicos, les lanzaron una sonrisa mientras las sentaban cerca de Ichika.

De repente aparecieron disparos que esquivaron los chicos. Por arriba se veían IS no tripulados. Ellos desplegaron sus IS a modo Battle Royale (modo de combate con vulcan) ya que eran muchos enemigos, hicieron una formación en la que ellos lo llamaban Formación Vulcan Storm, juntándose en medio de los IS como una torreta de cuatro lados, disparando a todos los IS, dejándolos neutralizados. Llegó M a luchar contra ellos. Iván se encargó de ella, con su modo cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que ambos chocaron espadas, luchando casi a muerte, todos lo trataban de parar, pero Iván, quien tenía un modo en su corazón que activó llamado agresividad máxima, solo se concentró en destruir a M con todas sus fuerzas, adrenalina al máximo. Todas estaban también tratando de pararlo verbalmente pero no funcionaba, también los chicos, que se desesperaban al ver a su compañero luchando tan agresivamente, pensando: "no habíamos visto luchar a Iván de esa forma desde que luchó contra Arachne en México". Al recordar eso también les recordó que esa característica fue la que lo envió al borde de la muerte, lo que los puso más desesperados.

Iván, que andaba bajando la velocidad de sus ataques, su efecto agresivo ya andaba bajando hasta cansarlo. M aprovechó esa oportunidad y le lanzó cuatro rayos potentes a su núcleo de energía (de su IS), neutralizándolo cayendo hasta el suelo, muy duro, rompiéndole costillas y abriendo su cabeza, sangrando muy fuerte. Adolorido, se estuvo retorciendo a causa del mismo. Los chicos desesperados, se dirigieron con su amigo con una camilla para llevarlo a enfermería. Ichika, quien estaba anonadado por él y preocupado, ayudó a sus amigos a llevarlo a la enfermería. Las chicas preocupadas, acompañaron a los muchachos con unas lágrimas pensando: "está tan herido, pobre de él, luchando tan agresivamente". Llegaron a la enfermería. Lo recostaron en la cama, donde empezó su tratamiento, mientras que los doctores sacaban a sus compañeros de la sala.

A cabo de unas horas, el cuerpo de Iván se andaba regenerando, todos los demás esperaban afuera, con una fuerte preocupación, sus compañeros del Escuadrón Elemental, se quedaron parados, con la cabeza baja, con sus ojos brillando con sus brillantes colores de pura furia, desatando una aura de asesinos con sed de sangre. Chifuyu fue a visitar al herido a ver cómo estaba y agradecerle de haber protegido a su hermano pequeño. Él con una sonrisa dijo: "A la orden" y se volvió a desmayar. Chifuyu preocupada, llamó a los doctores, y salió de la enfermería, con un profundo pesar, diciendo: "Que Dios te acompañe".

Poco después Iván volvió en sí, llamando a sus compañeros, para ordenarles que fueran a encontrar el escondite de Phantom Task, no importa cómo, solo que la encontraran y volvieran para decírmelo.

Arturo: "¿Para qué?"

William: "No piensas ir a atacarlos ¿o sí?"

Iván: "sí, me acabo de dar cuenta de algo mientras luchaba con M, que parece tener relación con la pequeña familia Orimura"

Jimmy:"muy bien, haremos el encargo"

Carlos: "¿Qué te pasa?, nos pasará igual que a él"

Arturo: "No seas marica"

Carlos "no soy marica"

Empezaron a pelearse

Jimmy trató de separarlos: "Dejen de pelearse, no ganaremos nada" con tono furioso

Ichika y las demás los estaban oyendo, enterándose de todo.

Carlos y Arturo: "Señor si señor".

Jimmy: "Bien, haremos el encargo, y te lo diremos, pero tú no saldrás a luchar sin nosotros"

Iván: "Se los agradezco". Él tenía toda la intención de ir por su cuenta una vez que estuviera curado completamente.

Jimmy abrió la puerta e Ichika y todas se cayeron junto con la puerta.

Jimmy: "Qué hacen, escuchando conversaciones ajenas, qué vergüenza. Bien, cuiden a nuestro líder, es un poco terco, de seguro va ir por su cuenta una vez que su cuerpo se regenere al igual que su fuerza"

Ichika: "Hai"

El escuadrón Elemental fue a hacer su encargo, mientras que Ichika y las demás entraron con Iván y se sentaron a su lado.

Ichika empezó a hablar.

Ichika: "¿quienes son ustedes?"

Iván: "Somos cinco amigos"

Ichika: "La verdad"

Iván: "esa es la verdad"

Ichika: "si son mis amigos, saben que no es lo que quiero escuchar"

Todas andaban sorprendidas.

Iván: "Bién, somos el escuadrón elemental"

Ichika: "¿Escuadrón Elemental?"

Iván: "sí, somos la élite de nuestro país, hemos entrenado duramente, supongo que aún sabes eso"

Ichika:"Creo que sí, ahora que lo recuerdo, me lo dijiste antes"

Iván: Sí, exactamente

Cecilia: "¿Decir sobre qué?"

Iván: "mis compañeros y yo fuimos parte de un experimento en el que aumentan nuestras habilidades físicas y psicológicas, eso era un secreto entre nosotros, pero le contamos a Ichika, aún no contábamos con la suficiente confianza para contárselo a ustedes, creímos que eran una gran distracción para él"

Houki: "¿Porqué pensaban eso?"

Iván: "Porque ustedes están ena..."

Lin lo interrumpió dándole un golpe en el estómago, todas se sonrojaron al casi escuchar a la palabra enamorada

Iván: "¿Porqué hiciste eso?"

Lin le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, a la cual Iván puso Poker Face (meme al estilo anime)

Iván: "ok, sigamos, la hermana de Orimura Ichika nos ordenó que nos acercáramos a ti y fuéramos amigos, que por cierto aunque no nos lo ordenaran, nos haríamos buenos amigos, en fin, también nos ordenó que te protegiéramos de Phantom Task"

Laura: "Estoy agradecida, mi esposo es muy torpe con lo de combatir contra ellos"

Iván: "lo sabemos, por eso eran todos esos entrenamientos, para que tuviera más habilidad en el combate, solo que ustedes eran una distracción"

Ichika: "no era una distr..."

Iván: "sí eran, en fin, esa es la historia, de hecho, la única de ustedes que era más inocente y menos distracción era Houki"

Houki se sonrojó.

Iván: "pero el problema no es él, sino su IS, falta arreglarle ese sistema del último ataque que hizo: el Ignition Boost, su falta de equalizadores afecta eso, pero eso no es problema"

Ichika: "¿Sabes cómo hacerlo?"

Iván: "por supuesto que no, soy alguien que los utiliza y está en combate, lo único que preparo es mi IS de múltiple combate"

Ichika: "me dí cuenta, tu IS y los de tus compañeros son algo profesional"

Iván: "Sí, los prepararon para que nosotros actuáramos de manera adecuada conforme la situación dependa, la ingeniería mexicana"

Ichika: "Son talentosos, bueno, ya es noche, nos iremos a dormir"

Iván: "Vale, oh, Houki, te quedarías un momento más, quiero hablar de algo contigo"

Houki: "Sí, por supuesto"

Ichika y las demás se fueron quedando Houki e Iván solos.

Houki: "¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?"

Iván: "Sobre Ichika"

Houki se puso nerviosa

Iván: "no te pongas nerviosa, esto es entre nosotros dos, mira, yo te he visto, estás enamorada de él y es la cosa más natural del mundo, y eres demasiada inocente, por lo que te dejamos estar cerca de Ichika, yo creo que ese es tu destino"

Houki: "¿a qué punto quieres llegar?"

Iván: "Te ayudaré a llegar a él, para que puedas confesar tus sentimientos hacia él, también ayudaré al despistado a que se de cuenta de eso, muy fácilmente"

Houki: "¿cómo planeas hacer eso?"

Iván: "utilizando mis habilidades psicológicas, estoy mentalmente preparado para poder hacerle frente a este problema, y les diré a mis compañeros que nos ayuden en este trabajito, después de que terminemos de desenmascarar este misterio"

Houki: "Gracias, muchas gracias, eres muy amable"

Iván: "considéralo un acto de amistad, además, veo que tú eres la mujer perfecta para estar con él, de seguro tiene sentimientos, solo que es despistado"

Houki lo abrazó, cosa que le produjo un poco de dolor en las costillas rotas, que aún no se regeneraban, pero prefirió aguantarse. Se separaron y Houki se fue, permitiendo a Iván.

Mientras, con los cuatro chicos, habían encontrado la guarida de Phantom Task. Luego de ver por la ventana, vieron a una versión más pequeña de la maestra Chifuyu a través de la ventana del escondite. Impactados, creyendo que solo había dos Orimura (porque eso es lo que les dijo Chifuyu en la reunión, que Ichika era su único hermano menor). No podían creer lo que vieron. Tomaron una fotografía de ella. Madoka, quien los vio, junto con Arachne, los fue a perseguir. Ellos se dieron cuenta de que los descubrieron y lanzaron bombas de humo, escabulléndose entre callejones, buscando dónde esconderse. Se escondieron y pudieron evadirlas. Ya cuando ellas se fueron, ellos arrancaron directo para la academia IS, para enseñarle a su compañero herido sobre ella.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Iván estaba dormido, pero se movía raro, tenía pesadillas acerca de su pasado, ya que sus padres habían sido asesinados por Arachne, junto con otros IS. Sus compañeros se dispusieron a despertarlo. Se despertó, y empezaron a hablar:

Iván: "¿Qué pasó?"

Jimmy: "te despertamos, parecía que tenías pesadillas"

Iván: "sí, pero no importa, ¿qué pasó? ¿Pudieron conseguir algo de información?"

Jimmy: "Sí, una foto, pero no te la vas a creer"

Arturo le enseñó la foto, Iván, impactado, no podía dar crédito a lo que pasaba, pensaba: "¿otra Orimura?, si fuera Orimura Chifuyu sería más alta, pero no, es otra Orimura, pero nos dijo Chifuyu que ellos dos quedaban de los Orimura, debe de haber pasado algo"

Iván: "¿COMÓ?, OTRA ORIMURA" gritando.

Jimmy: "No grites, sí, es otra Orimura"

Iván: "Tenemos que contarle a Chifuyu de esto".

Todos estaban de acuerdo

Iván: "Pero todos unidos, para hoy ya estaré completo, después de clases nos reuniremos con Chifuyu"

Todos: "De acuerdo"

Todos se fueron a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Iván, quien estaba muy herido, se había recuperado, fue a su habitación a cambiarse a su uniforme. Llegó al cuarto, abre la puerta, se dirige a su cama y descubre a Tatenashi dormido en la cama de Ichika, mientras Ichika está petrificado de nervios al verla con solo una camisa y sus pantis de manera provocativa. Él pensó: "Tatenashi, nunca deja de molestar", se dirigió a su armario, donde sacó su uniforme y se dispuso a cambiarse. Tatenashi se despierta y se dirige con Iván, quien se seguía cambiando para ir a clases, lo intenta seducir, pero Iván no siente nada. Frustrada, se hartó, se preguntó: "Porqué no se deja encantar, estoy dolida". Él leyó su pensamiento, contestándole: "Talvez porque no tengo sentimientos hacia tí, si quieres conquistarme, tendrás que hacerlo real, si de verdad me quieres, lo aceptaré, si sigues haciéndolo de juego, no tendrás ni una respuesta, además, si de verdad quieres captar mis sentimientos, tendrás que demostrarme que me quieres de verdad. Ese jueguito no funciona conmigo, si es real demuéstramelo y enamórame, o trata, pero si me enamoras y me engañas, pues agárrate, porque no caigo en ese juego dos veces"

Esa respuesta le llegó al corazón, produciéndole sentimientos reales hacia él. Se alejó y se fue a preparar, con una cara súper roja. Iván e Ichika, aliviado de que ya no tenía que aguantarla, se prepararon para ir a clases.

Al terminar las clases, los cinco chicos se dirigieron hacia la oficina de Chifuyu. Ichika, extrañado al ver a los chicos dirigiéndose hacia la oficina de su hermana.

Una vez en la oficina, Iván y sus chicos solicitaron hablar con la maestra Chifuyu, a solas (lo dijeron porque la maestra Yamada también estaba ahí). La maestra Yamada se retiró, dejándolos a sola, o eso es lo que hicieron creer.

Ichika, quien andaba detrás de las puertas, junto con la maestra Yamada y las chicas (lo siguieron) pegó su oreja, al igual que todas a la puerta, para oír la conversación de la maestra.

En la oficina de Chifuyu

Iván: "tenemos información de algo que querrás ver"

Chifuyu: "alto, tu ¿ya te recuperaste?"

Iván: "Sí, tengo la habilidad de regenerarme, no fue tan difícil, bueno siguiendo con el tema"

Chifuyu: "Bueno, siguiendo, ¿Qué pasa?"

Arturo (quien tomó la foto de la Orimura) le enseñó la foto.

Chifuyu, impactada preguntó: "¿quién es?"

Iván: "pues, usted díganos, seguramente es una hermana menor de ustedes"

Chifuyu: "es verdad"

Iván: "según tú tenías solo un hermano"

Chifuyu: "ciertamente, pero parece que es mentira, no sabía nada de ella"

Iván: "pues ciertamente tienen otra hermana, que parece que la corrompieron"

Chifuyu andaba pensando en este asunto, muy seriamente.

Chifuyu: "necesito encontrarla y hablar con ella"

Iván: "No creo que quiera que te disculpes, más bien te querrá muerta"

Chifuyu: "talvez entiendo ese sentimiento, pero no creo que quiera hacer eso, tendrá la suficiente conciencia para no matarme, o matar a Ichika"

Iván: "eso no lo podemos asegurar"

Chifuyu: "Quiero que venga, quiero saber su historia, no sabía nada de ella, pero al enterarme, quiero que venga hacia sus hermanos mayores, ahora que tengo otra hermana, la quiero recuperar"

Jimmy: "Entendido, nosotros te acompañaremos, Iván, tú quédate, necesitamos que uno de nosotros se quede con Ichika protegiéndolo, en caso de que Arachne ataque con sus IS no tripulados, además, no creemos que aún tengas condición para luchar de nuevo"

Iván: "entendido, traigan a esa hermana con bien, que Dios los acompañe, Esperen"

Iván sacó un kunai y lo lanzó hacia la puerta, haciendo que Ichika se espante, junto con las demás mitoteras, haciéndolas gritar.

Abrió la puerta y descubrió a Ichika, con sus enamoradas y la maestra Yamada, quienes escucharon toda la plática.

Iván: "mira qué tenemos aquí, metiéndose en las conversaciones ajenas"

Ichika: "mira quién lo dice, metiéndose en los asuntos personales ajenos" lo andaba apuntando, cuando Iván le hizo una llave diciendo: "no te han enseñado modales aún, apuntar está mal, y más si soy yo al que apuntas"

Kanzashi (hermana de Tatenashi) quien se pasaba por ahí, vio a la persona con la cual estaba enamorada, siendo víctima de una llave, se dirigió rápidamente hacia el que estaba hostigándolo, pegándole una bofetada, lo suficiente fuerte para soltar a Ichika.

Iván: "Bien, otra enamo..."

Kanzashi lo interrumpió aplicando la de Lin (pegándole en el estómago)

Iván: "Bién, otra Ling"

Ling se enojó y le dio otro golpe en el estómago, haciendo que se arrodillara de puro dolor. Para ser de duro abdomen no podía con los golpes de las chicas.

Iván: "Diablos, tienen demasiada fuerza para aguantar esos golpes" dijo regocijándose en el suelo.

Se levantó e Ichika le preguntó: "¿De quién estaba hablando Chifuyu-nee?"

Iván le contestó: "No te incumbe, son asuntos entre Ella y mi escuadrón"

"Lin", amenazó Ichika.

"Con gusto" le dijo Ling a Ichika dándole otro golpe en el estómago.

"Buaghh" tosió Iván al recibir el golpe

"Okay, estábamos hablando de tu hermana menor" contestó Iván, adolorido

Ichika:"¿De mi hermana menor?"

Iván: "Sí, tienes otra hermana, de nombre Madoka"

A Ichika le vino el recuerdo, al igual que Laura, esa noche después de festejar el cumpleaños de Ichika, que lo atacó Madoka y Laura desvió.

Iván pasándole la mano a Ichika, ido por el recuerdo, al igual que con Laura, que Houki hacía lo mismo. Volvieron en sí

Laura: "ah, ella es una hermana de Ichika"

Iván: "¿Ya se encontraron con ella?"

Ichika: "Sí, en mi cumpleaños, vi a una chica parecida a Chifuyu-nee solo que más pequeña"

Iván: "Sí, es tu hermana, vaya que eres despistado"

Todas: "TE ATACARON Y NO NOS DIJISTE"

Iván: "Síp, todo un despistado, bueno, Chifuyu y mis compañeros van a ir a recuperarla"

Ichika: "Y porqué no me dijeron, yo pudiera haber ido también a recuperarla"

Iván: "Oh, cuál sería la razón para que no te dijéramos, creo que es la más obvia"

Ichika:"¿Cuál?"

Iván: "TU SEGURIDAD, Chifuyu nos dijo que yo permaneciera aquí para que no te enteraras y se preocupara más por tí de lo que ya está"

Cecilia: "Ese es un buen punto"

Laura: "es cierto, mi esposo no tiene suficiente experiencia en el combate"

Charlotte: "creo que es cierto, deberías de darle la razón, después de todo es tu amigo quien te lo dice"

Houki: "En definitiva tienes que quedarte"

Lin: "Definitivamente"

Tatenashi, los encontró a todos y se pegó hacia Iván, dejando a todos sorprendidos.

Iván inexpresivo: "Es solo un malentendido"

Tatenashi: "No lo es"

Iván: "Sí lo es, sigues jugando con esas cartas, no te seguiré el juego tal como Ichika lo hace"

Ichika: "¿eh?"

Iván: "Lo que dije, bueno, ya te dije, no irás, y si tengo que hacerte más llaves para que lo entiendas, las haré" (cuando digo llaves, son de lucha libre, Jiu jitsu, judo, entre otros)

Ichika: "Porqué, si es mi hermanita, tengo que ir"

Iván: "bien, no quería obligarme a esto, pero dada las circunstancias". Iván le hizo otra llave a Ichika, haciendo que él se retorciera de dolor"

Cecilia: "Déjalo, me parece que corre más peligro contigo que con esa misión"

Iván: "No lo creo, para tu información, yo no lo estoy haciendo para matarlo"

Houki: "¿Y tu crees que ella mataría a su hermano?"

Iván: "la he visto, es muy sangre fría, pero creo que Chifuyu puede recuperarla, solo tengo que mantener a Ichika ocupado, mientras ella habla con su hermanita"

Charlotte: "Creo que ya entendió, ¿le podrías dejar de hacer la llave?"

Iván dejó de hacerle la llave, ayudó a levantar a Ichika, quien se sentía adolorido por la llave que le hizo

Tatenashi se volvió a pegar a Iván, ya que se habían despegado cuando Iván le estaba haciendo la llave a Ichika. Iván se pegó en la cabeza con su mano que estaba desocupada frustrado

Ichika: "¿Desde cuando Tatenashi se te pega tanto?"

Iván: "¿ahora te dan celos?"

Ichika: "¿De qué?"

Iván: "DESPISTADO"

Ichika: "¿Qué me quieres decir?"

Iván: "Nada, déjalo, bien, ¿ya quedó claro?

Ichika:"Sí, no voy a ir, ni por mi cuenta a recuperar a Madoka"

Iván: "bien, vayamos a comer todos y Tatenashi, suelta mi brazo"

Tatenashi: "Que malo eres"

Iván: "Ya te dije lo que tenías que hacer"

Tatenashi: "Pero solo es un juego"

Iván: "Ese es el problema, si vas a seguir con tus jueguitos entonces no me incluyas"

Tatenashi lo soltó del brazo, triste, se fue a la sala del consejo estudiantil, donde se puso a llorar, ya que era su culpa que no conquistara a ese hombre, mientras que ellos iban a comer, mientras que Ichika y las chicas hablaban con Iván:

Ichika: "¿Porqué rechazaste a Tatenashi?, ¿no tienes sentimientos por ella?"

Iván: "No, y la rechazo porque hace el mismo juego que hacía contigo, y eso no lo voy a aguantar, solo es una distracción, tengo que estar firme para seguir en combate"

Charlotte: "pero parece que Tatenashi estaba siendo muy seria"

Iván: "sí, pero sigue en su mismo juego, solo quiere herir hombres, solo con eso se divierte" Sus ojos brillaban a un rojo Rubí.

Ichika: "se veía muy claro, no soy el único despistado"

Iván: "Mira quién lo dice, por lo menos no soy tan despistado". Todos rieron

Fueron a comer. Mientras, Chifuyu, con su IS y los cuatro soldados, fueron a por Madoka. Una vez en la guarida. Se encontraron con Madoka. Chifuyu empezó a hablar

Chifuyu: "Hola Madoka"

Madoka: "¿Qué es lo que quieres, no es suficiente con que me abandonaras y a mis padres junto con Ichika?

Chifuyu: "¿Qué?"

Madoka: "Lo que oíste"

Chifuyu: "nosotros no te abandonamos, ni sabíamos de tí, nuestros padres nos abandonaron, pero por lo que he visto, a tí también te abandonaron"

Madoka: "¿Qué?, me dijeron que ustedes nos abandonaron, mis padres no me abandonaron"

Chifuyu: "Nos abandonaron, y al parecer a tí también, vendiéndote"

Madoka trataba de ordenar lo que estaba en su cabeza, ya que no tenía sentido, pero para ella, estaba tratando de evitar la realidad, sus padres en verdad la habían abandonado.

Arturo: "¿en verdad crees que no te han abandonado?, si no te hubieran abandonado, estarías con ellos en una casa, viviendo una vida normal, junto con tus hermanos"

Jimmy: "¿En verdad no ves esta realidad?, tus padres te dejaron, arachne solo te está utilizando y tu hermana trata de llevarte para que vivas con ellos y seas más feliz, únete al equipo de tus hermanos"

Madoka, quien, ya estaba tirada en el suelo, se levantó y corrió hacia los brazos de su hermana llorando de alegría, pues su hermana había aparecido, como una hija que acaba de encontrar a su madre. Chifuyu, quien también estaba en la misma situación, abrió sus brazos para recibir a su hermana con un cálido abrazo familiar, mientras que los chicos ponían una cara de "Ah que lindo", cuando de repente Arachne apareció en frente de ellos, interrumpiendo el encuentro familiar diciendo: "Aay, que bonito encuentro familiar, lástima que tenga que matarlas a las dos"

Jimmy contestó: "Sobre nuestros cadáveres"

Arachne le contestó también: "Así será". Los cuatro desplegaron sus IS en modo batalla, empezando a luchar. En medio de la lucha contra Arachne y sus IS no tripulados, Jimmy llamó a su amigo Iván, quién se encontraba con Ichika y las chicas comiendo.

Jimmy: "IVÁN, TE NECESITAMOS PARA EVACUAR A LAS HERMANAS, ESTAMOS LUCHANDO CONTRA ARACHNE"

Iván: "¿DONDE?"

Jimmy: "Te mandaré las cordenadas"

Iván: "Vale". Terminó la comunicación: "Chicos, tengo que irme, Ichika, no me sigas, y chicas, manténganlo en la academia, no importa qué método utilicen"

Chicas: "HAI" (al mismo tiempo)

Tatenashi apareció corriendo hacia Iván, agarrándolo muy fuerte. Iván trataba de quitársela de encima diciendo: "TATENASHI, YA NO ES UN JUEGO, DÉJAME IR, TENGO UNA MISIÓN SERIA"

Tatenashi con lágrimas en los ojos: "SÍ, YA NO ES UN JUEGO, SON MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS, TE QUIERO, QUIERO QUE TE QUEDES CONMIGO, SON MIS VERDADEROS SENTIMIENTOS". Decía mientras lo abrazaba tan fuerte como fuera posible

Iván, sorprendido, lanzó una sonrisa: "Bien, acepto tus sentimientos, pero ahora no me puedo quedar contigo, tengo una misión qué cumplir, y un compromiso con mis amigos que también tengo que cumplir, cuando acabe todo esto, me quedaré contigo"

Tatenashi, con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos (por la alegría), aceptó.

Iván desplegó su IS a modo supersónico (parecido a la armadura Iron Man, con alas de Jet supersónico en la espalda de color negro con degradado rojo) y salió disparado hacia la guarida Phantom Task.

Una vez en la guarida de Phantom Task, vio a sus compañeros luchar muy agresivamente, viendo como sus ojos brillaban como esmeraldas, Zafiro y un dorado brillante, junto con un plateado luminoso, debido a la ira que tenían. Iván agarró a las hermanas y las sacó de ahí, llevándolas a la academia, volando. Llegando a la academia, las dejó en la arena de combate (ya que el estaba volando y tenía que volver para ayudar a sus amigos). Se fue volando hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Una vez ahí, todos estaban luchando, hasta que lanzó cuatro rayos potentes hacia sus amigos, dejándolos fuera de combate. Furioso, cambió de modo supersónico al de Batalla, y empezó una fuerte batalla entre ellos dos, una batalla que ascendió a los cielos, durando unas 9 horas combatiendo entre ellos dos, mientras sus compañeros seguían noqueados. Arachne, junto con 4 de sus IS sin tripulación que llegaron de refuerzo, empezaron a luchar

Iván: "vaya, tantos necesitas para acabar con uno, das pena"

Arachne: "Los que sean necesarios para aniquilarte, por lo que veo, no pude matarte o herirte lo suficiente para que te rindieras"

Iván: "nunca me rindo cuando se trata de basura como tú"

Arachne: "Te arrepentirás"

Siguieron con la batalla cinco contra uno, durando otras 3 horas, hasta que Iván destruyó los cuatro IS no tripulados.

Iván: "¿tienes más, seguirás tú, o tu cobardía te guiará a huir?

Arachne: "maldito presumido, te arrepentirás de haber luchado contra mí"

Iván: "ya lo estoy disfrutando"

Empezó la lucha, ambos con espadas, chocando metal contra metal, en medio de la lucha, sus compañeros despertaron, viendo a su compañero pelear tan agresivamente, al igual que ese entonces, preocupados, ya que la última pelea que tuvo de esa manera terminó casi muerto, pensando: "A este paso terminará al borde de la muerte de nuevo, tenemos que ayudarlo", lo que los motivó a dirigirse para dar un ataque, pero IS No tripulados, que vinieron de refuerzo, los bloquearon, negándoles el paso, pero no se detuvieron, lanzando un tajo que cortó a los IS en dos. Ya iban llegando hasta que pasó algo muy lamentable: Iván se cansó. Arachne aprovechó el momento y lanzó un rayo, más potente que antes, acelerando la caída del inconsciente hasta el suelo, donde sufrió toda clase de fracturas que ni su habilidad regenerativa podría curar, cayó en un profundo coma. Sus compañeros, al ver esta atrocidad, sintieron una gran furia que hizo a sus trajes brillar (sus colores de degradado) mostrando casi unas pequeñas llamas, mientras que desprendían un aura de miles de furias listas para descuartizar a su presa, fruto de su profundo enojo al que hirió gravemente a su compañero, por segunda vez

Todos gritaron "Reconoce tu lugar en el infierno" mientras apuntaban todas sus armas hacia Arachne, quien, al ver sus auras de furia, quedó petrificada. Lanzaron un montón de disparos hacia Arachne, dejándola herida gravemente. Iba cayendo, hasta que dos IS la sujetaron y huyeron.

Ya cuando los cuatro muchachos se calmaron, tomaron a su amigo, y lo llevaron a la academia IS, lo pusieron en una camilla, la cual cuatro doctores lo llevaban a la enfermería, ya que su corazón había dejado de latir, lo intentaron reanimar con pulsos electromagnéticos, mientras que sus compañeros lo veían. Por fuera, William, Carlos, Jimmy y Arturo se veían firmes, inexpresivos, pero por dentro tenían una desesperación, al ver a su compañero, haciendo que sus ojos brillaran, a la vez que sentían esa desesperación corriendo por su sangre. Ichika, se veía enojado y frustrado de no poder hacer nada por su amigo, mientras que las chicas derramando lágrimas de desesperación profunda esperando a que despertara, por supuesto, abrazadas de Ichika. Tatenashi, que trataba de entrar, llorando y suplicando para que la dejaran entrar, pero no pudo, por lo que se deslizó por la pared llorando a todo pulmón. Los doctores lo declararon muerto a la media noche, todos impactados, más Tatenashi, quien no lo resistió, tumbó la puerta y se dirigió a abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando lo más que se pudo. Al final, se durmió, acostado encima de su amado, con una lágrimas que salían, diciendo la frase una y otra vez: "vuelve a mí". Así estuvo por 3 días, al despertar Tatenashi, con unas ojeras de tanto llorar, sintió unos pulsos de su corazón (de Iván), sorprendida, más adelante, se levantó mirándolo respirar (veía su torso) y vio su cuerpo, que había sangrado mucho, regenerándose, poniendo a Tatenashi tan feliz, que lo abrazó más fuerte que antes. Eso lo despertó levantándose, llevándose a Tatenashi, que seguía agarrada a él, vio en la ventana a sus compañeros, echándole carrilla. Les lanzó una mirada asesina, que hizo que sus compañeros les diera escalofríos. Mientras le llamó a Tatenashi

Iván: "Tatenashi"

Tatenashi: "gracias a Dios que estás bien, no te duele nada, nada de nada, estás bien" sus lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos rubí, escondiendo su cara en el pecho de su amado para que no viera su rostro lloroso.

Iván, con una sonrisa en su rostro, dijo "Sí, estoy bien, gracias a ti" haciendo que Tatenashi se emocionara más y más, apretándolo y estrujándolo, con todo el amor que tenía hacia él. Le correspondió con un abrazó de más fuerza, con todo su cariño. Después de tres días pudieron abrazarse con todo su amor.

Tatenashi: "Iván"

Iván: "¿Sí?"

Tatenashi: "Te quiero"

Iván: "Y yo a ti"

Se dieron su primer beso.

Así se hicieron novios.

Aclaraciones:

Tomo prestada esta historia para hacer mi propia versión, jurando respeto a los derechos de autor que conlleva, así como los personajes, la original historia pertenece al creador o creadores, personajes inventados son mi producto, hacer el favor de no copiarlos, y respetando los derechos de autor, seguiré con esta historia. Una vez escrito esto, la historia continuará.

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Al pasar todos los eventos, Iván y su escuadrón, junto con su novia e Ichika, junto con sus chicas, tomaron el camino hacia las montañas, donde había nieve, Chifuyu, junto a Madoka, que vuelve a ser una Orimura, más animada. Rentaron un camión para que los llevaran. Iván y su equipo compraron unas tablas de Snowboarding y equipo para el mismo. Ichika y las chicas se abrigaron para acompañarlos, Iván y Tatenashi iban juntos, ya que eran novios, los chicos cada vez que lo veían le hacían carrilla, pero él les hacía una mirada asesina, y hacía que les diera escalofríos. Chifuyu actualizaba a Madoka de las últimas noticias, como la de su hermano, que tiene a 5 chicas enamoradas pero sigue siendo un despistado, a la cual le causó risa a Madoka. Ichika, se sentó a lado de Houki. Enfrente tenía a Cecilia y a Charlotte. Laura y Ling estaban sentadas en los asientos de a lado, hablando cosas de chicas. Todos platicaban.

Llegaron a las montañas. Los cinco chicos subieron a la montaña más alta, a gran velocidad, con sus snowboard sujetada a la espalda.

Todos los demás los estaban viendo, cómo llegaban a la montaña tan rápido como era posible. Al llegar a la montaña, los cinco amigos se dispusieron a deslizarse en la nieve con sus snowboards, tan rápidos como intrépidos, hablando mientras hacían sus maniobras:

Iván: "se están quedando atrás", quien era el más rápido, esquivaba los arboles, todo un Snowboarder de acción. Tatenashi lo miraba diciendo: "Ese es mi novio", mientras Iván le Sonreía cuando pasó.

Los demás le hacían carrilla, a la vez que Iván agarraba más velocidad en la nieve, presumiendo: "Tener novia y ser rápido, soy mejor que ustedes". Jimmy lo rebasó diciendo: "Sí, pero te estás quedando atrás", mientras los otros 3 lo seguían. Él agarró velocidad y los rebasó cual rayo, diciendo: "ahora quién se está quedando atrás", contestando Jimmy: "bien, lo admito, todo un snowboarder". "Bien, así me gusta ser reconocido" presumió Iván, yendo a toda velocidad con su snowboard, Arturo diciéndole: "deberían llamarte el Bólido de la nieve". "Me gusta eso" contestó Iván. "Presumido" le dijo Will. "Así es la vida" le contestó Iván.

Terminaron, ya habían recorido las montañas con sus Snowboard, eran buenos para variar. Se sentaron a almorzar, ya que después de estar en el Snowboarding, los dejó hambrientos.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, se fueron a un hotel que apartaron por una noche con baños termales. Las chicas fueron a las aguas termales, mientras que Ichika, William, Arturo, Carlos y Jimmy estuvieron jugando con cartas, a la vez que Iván inició una meditación, técnica que aprendió del maestro que le enseñó Kung Fu, para mantener la paz interior, debido a la agresividad que mostró en los combates con Arachne y sus IS no tripulados, esa agresividad lo consumiría hasta el punto de no mostrar piedad, haciendo que todos sus amigos se convirtieran en sus enemigos. Todos se estaban divirtiendo, él, quien tenía que meditar a fondo, se mantuvo meditando varias horas, hasta la media noche, que se fue a dormir, junto con todos. De pronto dormido, le llegaron pesadillas acerca de un enemigo que no podía superar, un enemigo de su pasado, antes del proyecto de habilidades extendidas. Se despertó de golpe, sudando, miró alrededor, a su lado tenía a Tatenashi dormida. Se levantó, se cambió a su ropa de práctica, tomó sus armas, también de práctica, y salió al patio, a practicar su combate para distraerse y sacarse de la mente esa pesadilla, pero no funcionaba, ya que mediante iba practicando, su agresividad era más grande, y entre más grande, más corría el riesgo de perder la cordura y convertirse en una máquina asesina. Decidió volver a meditar mientras se hacía de mañana, ya que era las 4:00 de la mañana. Él se había despertado a las 3:00 debido a la pesadilla, la cual decidió mantenerla en secreto para él mismo. Tatenashi se despertó, viendo que su amado no estaba, se preocupó, salió al patio, donde lo encontró, meditando solo, preguntándose el porqué.

Iván sintió su presencia, de pronto habló mientras meditaba: "¿Tatenashi?"

Tatenashi contestó: "Sí, soy yo"

Iván le avisó: "Aléjate de mí, por lo menos un tiempo"

Tatenashi preguntó: "¿Porqué?"

Iván le contestó "Te podrías hacer daño cerca de mí"

Tatenashi se molestó, "¿Porqué esa actitud de repente, porqué quiere apartarse de mí, ya no me quiere?" esas preguntas se aparecían en su mente, creando una inseguridad en la representante de Rusia.

Iván: "Terminamos"

Esa palabra le rompió el corazón, impactada y con lágrimas en los ojos desbordándose por sus mejillas pensando en qué es lo que hizo mal, porqué no podía estar junto a él, será otra mujer, no le afecta en absoluto que así termine su amor, y muchas preguntas más, no podía soportar lo que sucedía, su novio le rompe el corazón así nada más, sin darle una razón. Le preguntó porqué

Iván: "Sé que vas a preguntar el porqué, y la razón es que mi conciencia me lo dijo estrictamente, no puedo tener una relación, tengo que mantenerme firme, y si mis enemigos descubren la relación, irán a por ti. Aunque tu IS es muy poderoso, no quiero que nadie salga herido"

Terminó de meditar. Al levantarse Tatenashi corrió a abrazarlo, llorando desconsoladamente preguntándole porqué, dándole golpecitos en el pecho. Se separó de ella, sosteniéndola de los brazos, contestándole "PORQUE ES MI DEBER, NO PUEDO TENER UNA RELACIÓN CON NADIE, ENTIENDES, MI DEBER ES PROTEGER A ICHIKA POR ÓRDENES DE CHIFUYU, DEBO MANTENERME FIRME, SOY UN SOLDADO Y TÚ SOLO ME DISTRAES, SI NO LO ENTIENDES, MI PROBLEMA ES LA AGRESIVIDAD, NO PUEDES TENERME, Y TERMINAMOS, PUNTO". Al gritar esas palabras, hizo que su equipo se despertara, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba su amigo. Tatenashi, decaída al oír esas palabras lloró desconsoladamente. Iván, quien se mantuvo al margen, firme, se marchó. Sus amigos trataron de pararlo, pero él, que tenía sus niveles de agresividad muy altos, aplicó llaves, posteriormente los mandó a volar, estrellándolos con objetos, haciendo el suficiente ruido como para despertar a Ichika, Chifuyu y las chicas, quienes fueron a ver qué estaba pasando, de ahí vieron a los cuatro hombres que fueron mandados a volar, a Iván brillándole los ojos de color rojo, con una capucha negra con llamas rojizas, y a Tatenashi decaída, con lágrimas en los ojos. Kanzashi, quien vio a su hermana en esa situación, se dirigió corriendo hacia Iván para darle una bofetada por haberla herido. Este no se dejó, lanzándola como le hizo con sus compañeros. Desplegó su IS y se dirigió hacia el desierto, ya que su conciencia lo guió. Lo que quedaba del escuadrón elemental: William, Jimmy, Carlos y Arturo, se andaban recuperando de lo que les hizo su amigo. Chifuyu molesta les preguntó: "¡¿Porqué Iván se comporta de esta manera?! Jimmy le contestó: "No sabemos, no le ha pasado nunca, hasta hoy, pero parece que las peleas que hizo contra Arachne, lo afectaron". Tatenashi se calmó, se dirigió al grupo y les preguntó al escuadrón: "¿no estará relacionado a la meditación?", se confundieron: "¿Qué meditación?"

"Al despertarme estaba en posición de meditación", dijo Tatenashi

Jimmy: "Eso no lo sabía"

Arturo: "yo tampoco"

Carlos: "Yo menos"

Will: "Yo estoy igual"

Chifuyu: "¿Qué pasó?"

Arturo: "Pues parece coincidir en algo, no creo que haga esto muy seguido"

Jimmy: "¿De qué estás hablando?"

Arturo: "hablo de que lo afectó la agresividad con la que luchó contra Arachne, y con la meditación se calmaba. Aquí están sus armas de práctica, estaría practicando su combate, pero eso hacía que su agresividad aumentara, y decidió meditar para calmar esa misma agresividad, pero, algo debió pasar para que esa agresividad subiera hasta el punto en el que hasta entrenar la aumentara"

Carlos: "¿Qué habrá pasado para que aumentara su agresividad?"

Will: "Una pesadilla, de alguien del pasado, una pesadilla o recuerdo muy doloroso"

Chifuyu: "DIABLOS, ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO?"

Jimmy: "que Iván perdió la cabeza, debido a la cantidad de agresividad que le llegó al límite"

Chifuyu: "¿Porqué?"

Jimmy: "una pesadilla o un recuerdo que para él fue doloroso, lo cual aumentó la agresividad, lo llevó al punto en el que entrenar le aumentaría un poquito más y perdiera la cabeza

Tatenashi: "¿Será por eso, y lo de terminar conmigo?"

Arturo: "lo hizo para protegerte, sí, tiene que proteger a Ichika, y por supuesto, son órdenes de Chifuyu, ya que estaba muy preocupada por su hermano"

Ichika, que oyó su nombre, entró a la plática, las chicas también fueron con él para saber del tema, y ayudar de ser necesario

Ichika: "¿De qué están hablando?"

Arturo: "De Iván, se le salió un tornillo, y se fue"

Ichika: "aah, pero cómo"

Arturo: "es muy larga la historia después te la cuento"

Ichika: "okay, pero ¿qué podemos hacer para ayudarlo?"

Jimmy: "Por ahora, nada, lo que podemos hacer es ver cómo está"

Tatenashi: "entonces, ¿lo dijo para protegerme?, ¿quieres decir que aún sería mi novio después de que se calme?"

Jimmy: Seguramente, si lo hizo para protegerte de él mismo, entonces él ha de sentir algo por ti

Tatenashi lloró de alegría, al ver que no lo dijo porque ella hiciera algo para que llegara a esos extremos.

Carlos: "por lo pronto, podríamos contactar con el maestro Xï Zé, el maestro que nos enseñó Kung Fu, nos dio su número por si se nos ofrecía algo"

Jimmy: "sí, seguramente él sabrá cómo regresar a Iván"

Carlos llamó al maestro Xï Zé con su comunicador satelital.

Carlos: "Maestro Xï Zé, soy Carlos, nos entrenó a mí y a mis compañeros"

Maestro Xï Zé: "hola Carlos, ¿Cómo te ha ido?"

Carlos: "bien maestro, pero tenemos un pequeño problema"

Maestro Xï Zé: "¿Cuál es el problema?"

Carlos: "Pues, ¿Se acuerda de Iván?"

Maestro Xï Zé: "Sí, lo recuerdo, muy inexpresivo, ojos rojos oscuro, me pidió que le enseñara un método para calmarse cuando tuviera mucha agresividad"

Carlos: "Ese mero, se salió de control"

Maestro Xï Zé: "Que no hace la meditación, se supone que lo relaja, le baja la agresividad, se supone que si tiene un combate al mismo nivel, ganara el combate y meditara"

Carlos pensó: "ah la meditación, entonces es cierto", "okay, pero parece que no funcionó esta vez"

Maestro Xï Zé: "Pues, ha de tener algo que lo perturba y eso tiene la suficiente fuerza para que suba su agresividad y pierda la cordura, si se pone a entrenar también puede aumentar su agresividad"

Carlos: "gracias maestro, estaremos al contacto". Colgó, y se lo explicó al grupo.

Jimmy: "entonces, ha de haber tenido la pesadilla, se puso a practicar, aumentó la agresividad, se puso a meditar, pero no funcionó, terminó con Tatenashi para protegerla en caso de que perdiera la cabeza, Tatenashi le provocó aún más la agresividad, su conciencia lo llevó a irse, o al desierto o a terminar con la causa de esa pesadilla o recuerdo"

Will: "Básicamente podría ser eso. Tatenashi, de seguro aún tienes novio, solo que te quiso proteger antes de que la agresividad lo llevara a la locura"

Chifuyu: "Y, ¿Qué harán?"

Jimmy: "Mi escuadrón lo buscará, estará en el desierto, es lo más probable es que esté descargando toda la ira para calmarse, disparando todas sus armas del IS"

Carlos: "podría volver a llamar al maestro para que nos diga otra solución"

Todos: "LLÁMALO"

Carlos: "tranquilícense" Vuelve a llamar al Maestro Xï Zé.

Maestro: "Sí, ¿bueno?"

Carlos: "hola maestro, soy Carlos de nuevo"

Maestro: "¿Qué ocurre?"

Carlos: "¿Cómo podemos tranquilizar a Iván?"

Maestro: "pues, podría disparar todas sus armas para desahogar todo ese sufrimiento detrás de la agresividad, podría meditar de nuevo, pero en un lugar relajante, oyendo las olas del mar, o el sonido de la naturaleza pacífica"

Carlos: "Gracias maestro" Colgó.

Jimmy: "¿Qué dijo?"

Carlos: "pues, disparar todas sus armas para desahogarse y meditar después, pero esta vez, en un lugar pacífico, oyendo las olas del mar, o en la naturaleza"

Jimmy: "lo de disparar, podría ser un error, pero meditar en esos lugares no está mal"

Will: "pero ¿Cómo podríamos llevarlo a ese lugar? De por sí está loco ahorita"

Jimmy: "creo que con el tiempo que duramos aquí hablando de cómo calmarlo, ya debe de haberse calmado"

Arturo: "bueno, pero podríamos decirle a Tatenashi que lo haga, la llevamos ahí, después de todo es su novia, creo que la escuchará, o lo hacemos nosotros"

Tatenashi: "Yo soy su novia, iré"

Chifuyu: "¿Desde cuando eres su novia?"

Tatenashi: "un muy buen rato"

Ichika: "es cierto, ella es novia de Iván, nosotros somos testigos"

Charlotte: "Es verdad, ella se le declaró"

Houki: "lo vi con mis propios ojos"

Cecilia: "muy cierto"

Laura: "Soy testigo"

Ling: "Todas lo vimos"

Kanzashi: "no confío en ese tipo, pero ella lo eligió, si ella es feliz con eso, yo también"

Chifuyu: "Pues, vayan a Buscarlo. Ichika y ustedes, se quedan"

Madoka, quien aun estaba durmiendo se despertó, ya era de mañana, pasaron toda la noche hablando, ella preguntó: "¿Qué hacen todos reunidos aquí?"

Mientras todo eso pasaba, Iván llegó a un desierto, enloquecido, convocó todas sus armas, empezó a disparar hacia todas partes, mientras daba un grito de ira, haciendo que la energía del IS disminuyera rápido, estaba saliendo de la locura, sus niveles de agresividad estaban bajando, volvía su cordura, dejó de disparar y gritar, de pronto su IS se le acababa su energía. Bajó hacia el suelo, para no caer tan duro. Desactivó su IS, se preguntó donde estaba. Al cabo de un rato, empezó a caminar, pensando: "Hace mucho calor", varias gotas de sudor se desplazaban por su cara. Se los limpió. "Bien, ahora que mi agresividad acabó, por ahora, tendré que caminar, lástima que no haya traído agua para la ocasión, debí haberme ido a una jungla o algo, pero era mejor el desierto, aquí no hay animales para matar, por lo que no me arrepentiría de nada" pensaba Iván, mientras caminaba, también pensaba: "¿En donde diablos estoy?", "Vaya, para perder la cordura, soy experto". Se dijo a sí mismo: "Vaya, quien era esa persona que hizo que yo perdiera la cordura, talvez los chicos me estén buscando, talvez piensen que aún estoy enloquecido, pero bueno, como sea, mi IS, talvez tenga la opción de una hover board, con propulsores, revisaré". Revisó su IS, tenía esa opción, pero como tenía poca batería, no podía convocarla, por lo que siguió caminando. Seguía hablando consigo mismo, ya que no había mucho qué hacer. Pasaron horas, se estaba deshidratando. Revisó su IS, sin batería. Se dijo a sí mismo: "mmh, tendré que agregarle un componente cargador solar, para que vuelva a cargarse, bueno, para cuando regrese" riéndose. Más al rato, encontró un pequeño río, con agua lo suficiente potable para refrescar e hidratar al sediento Iván el Conquistador. En ese río, encontró un par de Fénec (Zorro del desierto), lo cual le dio una pista de dónde podría estar: en un desierto árabe. Se dijo a sí mismo: "JA, ya sé donde me encuentro, aunque es sorprendente, ¿Porqué estoy en un desierto árabe?, ah, creo que es obvio, bueno, como sea, me sentaré un rato". Se sentó. La pareja de Zorros se acercaron a Iván. Él los recibió amablemente. Los zorros se le acercaron y se sentaron junto a él, formando un ambiente agradable para Iván, cuando de pronto vio a cuatro personas, que parecían cazadores. Al verlos, Iván se dio cuenta de que los querían cazar. Los zorros, temblando petrificados del miedo, no podían moverse. Iván, decidió protegerlos, poniéndose enfrente de los cazadores, le gritaron a Iván: "Quítate". Iván les respondió: Sobre mi cadáver matarán a estos animales indefensos". Le apuntaron hacia Iván. Susurró "Bien, si quieren luchar, se las daré". Corrió hacia los cazadores, desarmándolos empezó su lucha a mano limpia, noqueándolos con las llaves que una vez le enseñaron. Los zorros lo vieron, vieron su noble causa, decidieron quedarse con él, ser leales con él, se acercaron a él de forma cariñosa. Él, feliz, se sentó donde se encontraba, y ellos se subieron a sus piernas, acostándose con él, dando una especie de ambiente de relajación para él, aceptó su oferta, llamándolos Zafiro y Agata.

Al rato, el Escuadrón Elemental, Tatenashi e Ichika, se dispusieron a buscar a Iván, pensando de que ya se había calmado. Tatenashi diciendo: "Ya voy amor mío"

Arturo: "Debo decir Tatenashi, que él es un tipo afortunado"

Tatenashi: "¿Porqué lo dices?"

Arturo: "Porque te preocupas por él aún cuando terminaron"

Tatenashi: "yo pienso que aún no hemos terminado, solamente lo dijo para protegerme, yo seré su novia sin importar qué"

Arturo: "Así se habla"

En el desierto, habían encontrado a Iván, en meditación, junto a dos fénec. Aterrizaron cerca de él. Iván sintió su presencia, dejó de meditar, se paró. Tatenashi se lanzó sobre él, abrazándolo por detrás. Fingió demencia, haciendo como que habían terminado definitivamente, solo para gastarle una broma, preguntándole porqué se lanzó sobre él, ella le contestó: "porque quería abrazarte, después de todo, quería verte, soy tu novia, es natural que lo haga". "Se supone que terminamos hace rato". Al escuchar eso se le destrozó el corazón, tenía todas las esperanzas de que no fuera cierto. Él pensó "Ya es suficiente, está claro que sí me ama". Le dijo: "Ya, es verdad, tu eres mi novia, no hay nadie además de mis amigos y tú que puedan soportar este defecto mío". Tatenashi, llorando de la alegría, sabiendo que su novio no dejaría de serlo". Una vez que recargó la energía de su IS Fuego, convocó una moto ninja, de su IS (Su IS es muy avanzado, es casi su mano derecha en casi todo), en la cual se subió. Tatenashi se subió atrás de él, abrazándolo, y sus Zorros se subieron a los hombros de su compañero. Recorrieron todo el desierto Árabe de regreso al hotel, ellos iban por tierra mientras que sus compañeros iban por aire, con sus IS en modo de vuelo.

Tras varias horas de viaje, habían llegado al hotel, donde Chifuyu los estaba esperando para volver a la academia. Tatenashi, quien se quedó dormida una vez que llegaron al hotel, Iván la cargó al igual que una princesa, mientras que los Fenec lo seguían, con una carita de celos. Iván los vio, y les dijo: "Tranquilos, ustedes también, suban a mis hombros". Los zorros, alegres, subieron al regazo de su fiel compañero. Chifuyu, frustrada por ver a esos zorros con él pensando: "si no fuera porque nos salvó a todos, no los hubiera conocido". Todos regresaron a la academia.


	3. Chapter 3

Una vez regresando de esas locas vacaciones en la nieve, vuelven a la academia, Iván fue a su habitación que compartía con Ichika, mientras Tatenashi lo agarraba del brazo. Él mantenía una inexpresión facial mientras que Ichika se incomodaba, pensando en que él antes era la presa. Ichika veía a Iván con una cara inexpresiva y se incomodaba más. Llegaron a su dormitorio. Se despidió de su novia y entraron a su habitación. Empezaron a hablar:

Ichika: "¿No te molesta que Tatenashi se la pase agarrada de tu brazo?"

Iván: "Ciertamente es a veces una molestia, pero es una manera de mostrar su cariño y aprecio, ¿Porqué lo preguntas?"

Ichika: "¿Cómo fuiste capaz de conquistarla? ¿Tan siquiera te gustaba?

Iván: "nunca me había gustado, sin embargo, también sentía que mi conciencia me decía que correspondiera sus sentimientos, probablemente me llegara a gustar, cuando me fui a luchar contra Arachne la primera vez, la vi preocupándose por mí, sintiendo que mi pulso cardiaco se acelerara y mis pensamientos comenzaran a rebelarse entre sí, terminando enamorado de ella"

Ichika: "¿Terminaste enamorado porque se preocupaba por ti?"

Iván: "Se vale, esa preocupación que sentía fue una demostración de que me quería"

Ichika: "Y ¿Qué pasaría si te engañara con alguien más?

Iván: "pues, terminaríamos simplemente, porque con esa demostración me indica de que ya se cansó de mí, desecharía esos sentimientos como si nunca hubieran existido, y volvería a la normalidad"

Ichika: "¿Y no llorarías porque te engañó, o te deprimirías por lo mismo?"

Iván: "No, porque eso es lo que quiere, yo no me desahogo de esa manera y de deprimirme, no podría cumplir el mandato de tu hermana mayor"

Ichika: "Hablas como si nunca la hubieras querido"

Iván: "no es que yo la quiera, sino que nunca me imaginé que fuera a tener novia, pensaba que con tal de tener a alguien como ella u otra chica a mi lado..." Fue interrumpido por Charlotte, Houki y Laura buscando a su Ichika. Vieron que estaban platicando y se les unieron. Iván no le dio mucha importancia y siguió hablando, pero antes de que empezara a hablar, Charlotte les preguntó a los dos de qué hablaban. Ichika le contestó: "estábamos hablando acerca de Tatenashi e Iván acerca de una situación de engaño

Las tres se sorprendieron de manera acusatoria, creyendo que Iván estaría engañando a Tatenashi.

Iván: "si creen que estoy engañando a Tatenashi, reconsidérenlo, yo no soy capaz de engañarla, como código de hombre y como el hombre que soy, le seré fiel a la mujer que se quede a mi lado"

Las tres pensaron: "¿Puede leer la mente?" mientras que sus caras quedaban anonadadas por la respuesta del hombre

Iván volvió a presumir: "y ahora piensan que yo soy psíquico, o puedo leer la mente"

Las chicas se pusieron nerviosas: "ya para", pensaban.

Iván hizo una sonrisa victoriosa y dijo: "no necesito saber leer las mentes o tener alguna habilidad psíquica para saber qué estaban pensando, ya que sus caras lo demostraban"

Las chicas se rindieron mentalmente, con una cara de frustración. Terminaron de frustrarse y siguió con la plática

Iván: "Ichika me preguntaba lo que pasaría si yo descubriera a Tatenashi siendo infiel y lo que había pasado, junto con las razones por la que me enamoré de ella"

Charlotte: "¿Nos podrías contar? Se oye muy interesante"

"Claro" Empezó a contar:

"¿Se acuerdan cuando me fui y todas estaban con Ichika, mientras quedaron anonadadas por lo de nosotros?"

-Sí

-Fue ahí donde empezó mi enamoramiento hacia ella, y ya saben lo que pasó después- los zorros se acostaron en las piernas de Iván y mientras los acariciaba, prosiguió:

"Pues cuando empezó todo ese enrollo, junto con las vacaciones estuve como novio de ella..."

Houki: "no estamos hablando de lo de eso, sino qué harías si te es infiel"

Ivan: "terminaríamos y yo haría lo de siempre"

Pensaron: "¡Qué duro!"

Charlotte: "y ¿No te sentirías mal porque te fue infiel?

Iván: "En parte sí, pero no me daría el lujo de deprimirme por algo como eso"

Houki: "pareces como si no la hubieras querido en todo este tiempo"

Iván: "no es eso, no es que yo no la quiera, sino que yo nunca me había imaginado teniendo novia, o a alguien cercano a excepción de mi escuadrón, no había nadie que estaría a mi lado a excepción de mi escuadrón, luchando codo con codo"

Laura: "Cierto, para ser soldado hay que mantenerse fuerte"

Charlotte: "pero también tienes un amor en el fondo de tu corazón, deberías de valorar a Tatenashi, podría ser la que más te ame sin importar qué"

Iván: "ese es un gran consuelo, pero creo que será hora de dormir, ya que tenemos clases mañana"

Ambos acompañaron a las chicas afuera de su habitación, pero antes Iván le indicó a Charlotte que quería hablar con ella mañana, en privado, acerca de Ichika. Le pasaron muchos pensamientos a la cabeza.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se encontraron después de clases, los únicos que no estaban era Iván y Charlotte, quienes se encontraron en secreto en el cuarto de Ichika, hablando:

Iván: "¿Te gusta Ichika?"

Charlotte se puso nerviosa

Volvió a afirmar: "Te gusta Ichika"

Unas cuantas lágrimas le salieron de los ojos

Dijo: "Sí, me gusta, y qué"

Viéndola le dijo: "no llores, te ayudaré a conseguir su corazón, antes le dije a Houki que la ayudaría a ella pero he visto a Ichika, tiene sentimientos hacia tí, en el fondo de su corazón, es un despistado pero podemos lograrlo, después arreglaré algo con Houki, tengo amigos que se podrían enamorar de ella y yo creo que uno está enamorado de ella"

Charlotte: "¿Tú crees que tenga oportunidad con Ichika?"

"Si de verdad estás enamorada de él y él de ti, puedo hacer algo, y no te preocupes, de las únicas que tendrás que preocuparte serán Rin y Laura, y Kanzashi"

"¿Y las demás?"

"Se convertirán en las novias de mis amigos, te quitaré de encima a Cecilia y Houki, solo esas dos, tómalo o déjalo"

"Lo tomo, gracias, michas gracias" le hizo una reverencia. Iván le sacudió un poco el cabello, iban saliendo de la habitación cuando se encontraron con Tatenashi, quien se veía furiosa y quería que su novio le diera una explicación. "¿Te estoy engañando? No, no te estoy engañando, solo ayudo a Charlotte con un problema con respecto a Ichika". Explicó Iván. Tatenashi se tranquilizó y lo agarró del brazo. Los fénec se pusieron celosos, pero al rato se regresaron a la habitación para esperarlo, dormidos.

Ichika iba caminando y se encontró con los tres, preguntando a donde iban, respondiendo que solo iban a pasearse por la escuela.

Iván le susurró a Tatenashi: "dejémoslos solos"

Le siguió la corriente y se fueron

Charlotte se ruborizó al quedarse con Ichika a solas, él la invitó a comer. Los dos lo estaban viendo y evaluaban la situación desde lejos:

Iván pensando: "nop, esto no funcionó" dijo "necesito ayuda extra"

Tatenashi le avisó a su querido que regresaría al trabajo de presidenta estudiantil, se fue, pero antes sacó su abanico con palabras enseñándoselo a Iván viendo una pequeña imagen de un beso, al cual sonrió. Se fue. Iván se dirigió hacia la oficina de Chifuyu.

Una vez dentro de la oficina, ambos hablaron sobre un plan para unir a Charlotte con Ichika. Madoka se encontraba con ellos queriendo meterse en el plan por su onii-chan. Empezaron a hablar:

Iván: "Sensei, podría hablar con Ichika, parece que ese despistado necesita una charla directa acerca del amor, y que piense en quién elegir"

Chifuyu: "Estoy de acuerdo, yo me dispondré de hablar con él junto con Madoka"

Iván vio perifericamente algo en el escritorio de Chifuyu que parecían papeles de algo importante, pero no le dio importancia, de todos modos, se grabó en la mente esos papeles para pensar después.

Iván: "Creo que no necesitamos un plan, solo que hables con él"

Chifuyu: "Tendrás razón, sin embargo, las demás no lo soportarán"

Iván: "le podemos reducir la competencia"

Chifuyu: "¿Cómo?"

Iván: "he visto que dos de mis compañeros están atraídos y les gustan a dos chicas: Houki y Cecilia"

Madoka: "eso es algo atrevido, que alguien le guste Houki, onee-sama"

Iván: "pero su belleza resalta en los ojos de mis colegas"

En el comedor, se encontraban Ichika con las chicas platicando (se habían encontrado con las demás) los del escuadrón elemental: Carlos Zapata, Jimmy Hendrix, William de la Costa y Luis Arturo, estaban comiendo cuando vieron a Houki y Cecilia pasando por ahí, William y Luis Arturo las vieron embobados.

Regresando con la pequeña reunión:

"Bien, dos de mis compañeros estarán con Houki y Cecilia" declaró Iván.

Iván salió de la oficina de Chifuyu y se dirigió a comer, pensando en esas hojas que podrían ver con algún asunto. De repente aparece Tatenashi y lo ve pensativo, como si algo le preocupara. Se acercó a él, preguntándole sobre su preocupación

"No es nada, solo pienso" tranquilizó Iván

De repente un Señor con traje de blanco se apareció delante de la pareja.

"Hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos" dijo el señor de blanco dirigiéndose hacia Iván

-"¿Señor García?"

-"Ese mero"

-¿Qué hace aquí?

-"Vengo a avisarte que van a venir un grupo de mecánicos conjunto de México y España, y dos miembros se unirán a tu grupo, de parte de España, tienen casi los mismos IS que tú y tu grupo. También van a evolucionar sus IS, por lo que tendré que pedirte que se los des a los mecánicos cuando lleguen"

-"Entiendo, les avisaré a los chicos"

-"Te lo encargo" Se fue.

Continuaron con su camino, mientras Tatenashi le preguntaba a su novio acerca del señor que apareció en frente de ellos. Respondió:

-"Es uno de mis contactos, nos ayudan con nuestros IS, y es él quien unió a dos organizaciones gubernamentales de España y México, también propició el proyecto que nos volvió de esta manera, mis padres murieron cuando era bebé, volví soldado gracias a un amigo de ese hombre, quien me crió"

-"Se oye muy triste" lo abrazó más fuerte del brazo

-"tranquila, lo que importa es lo que me he convertido para la sociedad" le sonrió.

llegaron al comedor, donde vio a dos de sus compañeros abobados viendo a las dos chicas, de la otra mesa vio a Ichika y a las 6 chicas alrededor de él, platicando

-"No va a ser nada fácil" Pensó.

Llegó la noche. Iván convocó a sus amigos a una pequeña reunión en el cuarto 1025, el cuarto donde estaba él e Ichika.

Llegaron y empezó la reunión:

-Ichika: "¿De qué trata esta reunión?"

-Iván: "De enamorar a Houki y Cecilia de mis dos compañeros: William de la Costa y Luis Arturo.

-Ichika: "¿Eeeeh?"

-Jimmy: "Pero, ¿Cómo le haremos, si están enamoradas de Ichika?"

-Iván: "Eso es lo que vamos a remediar"

-Arturo: "¿Cómo?"

-Iván: "Citas"

-Todos: "¿CITAS?"

-Iván: "Sí, ya falta poco para las vacaciones, ahí es donde vamos a entrar en acción"

Pasaron los exámenes finales, y entraron en vacaciones de verano.


End file.
